Love and Betrayal
by Yukari Saiga
Summary: Reiga-centric, I guess. My interpretation on Reiga and Yuki's relationship. Based on the events at the end of episode 20.


WARNING: Contains spoilers for episode 20. There might be spelling errors since i'm typing in the dark, and grammatical errors because I'm just like that...

* * *

Yuki, Kuroto and Senshirou stared at the black cloaked figure blocking them from Cadenza's attack. It couldn't be…..

"Kanata-san," Yuki muttered in shock. Why was he here? Wasn't he their enemy, an ally of Cadenza? If so, what was he doing protecting Yuki and the Zweilts from that last fatal attack?

Reiga looked over his shoulder at Yuki. He seemed different from the last time they met, he mused. It didn't show on the outside, but it was obvious that something within Yuki has changed. Reiga could tell that Yuki was more determined than ever to protect his fellow Zweilts, as proven when he stayed back to defend the two Zweilts instead of escaping to the mansion.

He turned to face Cadenza again. He would have to be punished for disobeying orders…..

"Yuki!"

His head whipped backwards. Yuki had collapsed and was currently being supported by Zweilts.

"We will talk later," Reiga said. The look he gave Cadenza showed that the red-haired Duras was not given a choice in that matter.

With that, he scooped Yuki up in his hands, much to the surprise of the two Zweilts, opened a portal leading to darkness, and stepped through.

Yuki opened his eyes slowly, taking some time to adjust to the dim lighting in the room. He looked around his foreign surroundings, taking in the dark Victorian wallpaper, the black candelabra and a mahagony table next to the four poster bed he lay in, which was surrounded by crimson drapery. Disoriented, he struggled to remember the events that had led him to this room.

_He was searching for Luca….._

_The red-haired Duras appeared and fought Kuroto-san and Senshirou-san…_

_The barrier he erected cracking under the force of Cadenza's attacks….._

_The black-cloaked figure…_

"Kanata-san," he gasped. Was it all just a dream? Or did Kanata-san really protect him?

"Yuki, you're awake," a quiet sound came from the shadows. He approached the bed, his eyes trained on Yuki's.

"Kanata-san, why-"

"Yuki, I've already told you, the Wakamiya Kanata that you knew has ceased to exist. Now, I only exist as Reiga."

Yuki stared at him with wide eyes. Even though he has recovered from the shock of him being the reincarnation of Reiga, he was still in denial. To call Reiga by his name would seal the truth, that the Kanata-san he had known since young was gone forever.

Unnoticed, a tear slipped down his cheek.

Reiga sat on the bed next to Yuki, one hand reaching out to brush the tear away. His hand caressed Yuki's cheek, his eyes deep pools of mystery as he gazed at the wielder of God's Light. More tears started to run down his face, as Yuki finally brought down the barriers and let himself grieve.

"Why? Why did you have to leave me?" he cried out, choking on his sobs. He felt himself being pulled into Reiga's embrace. His body automatically tensed at first, but then relaxed against the cold body holding him.

_Just a little. Let me pretend that it's Kanata-san holding me…_

"Yuki…" Reiga muttered. He gently brought his lips closer to Yuki's face. He planted a kissed on his forehead.

"Sleep, Yuki. Let yourself grieve. We can talk later…"

Those were the last words Yuki heard, before he gratefully sank into the realm of unconsciousness.

Reiga sighed inwardly. He was tired. Tired of the hate. Tired of the fights. Tired of the deaths.

Tired of hurting the one he loved in so many ways.

He leaned back on the arm chair he occupied, letting his eyes slide close. He wasn't sleeping, he didn't need sleep and couldn't even if he tried. No, he was reminiscing. About his past life, when Yuki was a girl. He had loved her then, and still does. Her soul existed in the body of a boy, but that hardly mattered to him. It was her. It's still Yuki.

He remembered his first encounter with the Zweilt that possessed the power of God's Light. Her frail frame and gentle voice was unsuited for the never-ending battle between the Zweilts and the Duras. But her eyes possessed a spark of determinatioin, to protect and heal her comrades in the war. He almost regretted having to kill her.

Just when he was aiming his attack at her, a tall figure materialized in front of her, shielding her from the attack. Ah. That must be the famed Luca Crosszeria, from the line of Duras who served the demon king. He was a rebel, turning against his own kind to protect a mere mortal girl. But his powers were not to be underestimated, as the armies of Duras sent after him had all been defeated single-handedly. As the member of the Crosszeria family, the blood of the demon king runs through his veins.

He snapped back to the present and opened his eyes. He chuckled bitterly. How appalling, that he and Luca shared something in common. They both betrayed their own kind and sided with the enemy.

And one other thing. They were both in love with Yuki.

It was a shame that in this present life. Luca had gotten to Yuki before he did. Granted, he had spent all his life as Wakamiya Kanata by Yuki's side, but that was before Yuki's power had reawakened and before he shed that name to assume his true identity, as Reiga Giou. He failed time and again to persuade Yuki to come to his side, because of those despicable Zweilt guardians. Doubtless, he could not bring himself to hate Yuki.

He saw in Yuki the hope for humankind. Yuki was proof the humans can actually be noble creatures, not low animals that lie and grovel at the feet of those with power. From Yuki, he learned that the human race might be able to change for the better, given the chance.

Yuki stirred from his sleep. His mind was alert after the much needed rest. He spotted Kana- Reiga reclining on the armchair at the corner.

Reiga was silent as he approached the bed. He stood there in silence, waiting for Yuki to say something.

"Rei…ga.." Yuki uttered, testing his name one his tongue. He had accepted the fact that this man was indeed Reiga, but also believed that Kanata-san was still here, in the depths of his heart.

Reiga quirked a smile. He was happy, having his named called by Yuki. It was all so nostalgic.

"_Reiga."_

"_Yuki. I'm not here to fight. I just want to talk." Somehow, she trusted him, that he wouldn't hurt her. Call it intuition, but she knew he was telling the truth._

_She forced herself to stand her ground as Reiga took one step, then another, closer to her. Finally, he was standing directly in front of her. His hand tilted her chin up, and he delivered a chaste kiss on her lips. She eyes widened and she blushed. She knew it was wrong, and was a betrayal to her beloved, Luca, but Reiga was treating her with such gentleness that she never knew he possessed._

_He later regretted his actions. After that incident, every time they encountered each other, he could see the guilt burning in her eyes, especially when Luca was present. He just wanted her to be happy._

Suddenly, he sensed intruders in his mansion. "It must be the Zweilts," he thought.

He picked Yuki up bridal style and teleported to the main hall of the mansion, only a few doors away from the approaching Zweilts. He doesn't have much time.

He took Yuki's hand in his and pulled him closer until their chests were touching. He leaned downwards and claimed Yuki's lips, sliding his tongue in between. Yuki was too shocked to move or react. Reiga held him close, enjoying the moment while it lasted. Finally, they pulled apart, Yuki taking a step back. Reiga made no move to follow him, his eyes looking wistful.

"Aishiteru, Yuki."

_I love you. But you can never be mine. My unrequited love…_

"Sayonara."

Not looking back, he stepped into a portal that led to his personal chambers. There, he poured himself a glass of blood red wine and stood by the window, looking down at the mansion grounds. He saw Takashiro, the Zweilts, and finally, Yuki and Luca walking out. Luca's arm was wrapped around Yuki's waist possessively, much to his envy.

As if sensing the eyes upon him, Yuki looked back and up, towards his direction. Their eyes made contact for a few brief seconds, before Yuki turned back to face front. That brief eye contact had spoken volumes.

_I'm sorry. _

_I understand._

Reiga swirled the wine around the glass. His outer countenance looked indifferent, but on the inside, his emotions were raging.

_I love you._

_Goodbye, Yuki._

Let's meet again in the next life, after the end of this eternal battle.

_Until then, I'll keep waiting for you. Even if it takes a millenium. Even if the world ends. One day, you will be mine. _

_For I'll never betray you._

* * *

A/N: It's done! At 1.26 am. And it's a school night (or day). Drat.

I was listening to the opening and ending theme songs, and having watch episode 20 earlier in the day, I suddenly got hit by an inspiration to write this fic. Or rather, I felt like writing angst, and the plot just developed as I typed. Wait. Is there a plot? It's starting to sound more like a ramble to me... oh well.

My cheesy endings suck :/ But I'm a cheesy person, I can't help it! *pouts*

I never liked Kanata-san/Reiga that much in the first place, but after watching the episode, I'm starting to like him. This is my interpretation of the relationship between Reiga and Yuki (though it's probably waayyyy off the mark =_="). Hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
